<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>T is for Trauma by BinaryWho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711550">T is for Trauma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryWho/pseuds/BinaryWho'>BinaryWho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous amount of coffee, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, This is going somewhere, i think, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryWho/pseuds/BinaryWho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DramaticCow: Shut it you angsty half eaten sandwich</p>
<p>IKillForALiving: Mooooom, the cow is threatening meeee</p>
<p>Mom™: Do I know you? No. Do I care? Double No.</p>
<p>Peaches: Ha, sucks to suck</p>
<p>IKillForALiving: I will suck out your soul with a bendy straw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A is for Anthropophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly have no clue what I am doing but I have a plot that's coming later tho, anyways this is just the introduction chapter so look out for more crack later on :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peaches added FatSquirrel, IKillForALiving, GrimReaperSimp, Choco❤️Milk, and 4 more to a chat</p>
<p>Peaches named the chat "The Art of BullSh*t"</p>
<p>Peaches: Welcome ladies, gents, and hoes, to our annual groupchat. I made this so all of you can be friends because I already know you but I want all my friends to be friends.</p>
<p>GrimReaperSimp: Sometimes I question you, but then I remember that you are you.</p>
<p>Peaches: I see no problem with that</p>
<p>Mom™: I do</p>
<p>Peaches: That’s rude</p>
<p>Mom™:  It ain’t rude if it’s true</p>
<p>Choco-Milk: Anyhoe, why am I here you coward</p>
<p>IKillForALiving: Why is anyone here really</p>
<p>DramaticCow: Shut it you angsty half eaten sandwich</p>
<p>IKillForALiving: Mooooom, the cow is threatening meeee</p>
<p>Mom™: Do I know you? No. Do I care? Double No.</p>
<p>Peaches: Ha, sucks to suck</p>
<p>IKillForALiving: I will suck out your soul with a bendy straw</p>
<p>Peaches: Spooky, moving on! Introduce yourselves!</p>
<p>Peaches: Put down your name, age, gender, where you are from, grade level, and what you are studying. I’ll go first.</p>
<p>Peaches: As you all know, my name is Aster Mau, 20, Trans Boy, France, 3rd year, Art: General.</p>
<p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/17S6ascVi2G4UxYjaWn9MEFVs2reUIW01ubjYioTGGdM/edit?usp=sharing</p>
<p>Dad™: Lmao you sound like a preschool teacher.</p>
<p>Peaches: Shut up rich boi</p>
<p>Dad™: ;-;</p>
<p>WhiteCrayon: *Gasp* God has blessed my eyes!</p>
<p>Peaches: o-o</p>
<p>FatSquirrel: Ew love, anyways, I’m Jae Choe, 20, boy, Korean, 3rd year, Journalism Broadcast</p>
<p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/17S6ascVi2G4UxYjaWn9MEFVs2reUIW01ubjYioTGGdM/edit?usp=sharing</p>
<p>GrimReaperSimp: Damn, you single?</p>
<p>FatSquirrel: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
<p>GrimReaperSimp changed their name to SimpForJaeJae</p>
<p>FatSquirrel: I take back what I said earlier, @Mom™ I think I’m in love help</p>
<p>Mom™: Suffer Bitch</p>
<p>FatSquirrel: Deceased</p>
<p>Mom™: :)</p>
<p>IKillForALiving: MY TURN! Mark Darling, 19, GenderFluid, American, 1st year, Criminology</p>
<p>Peaches: Marry me?</p>
<p>IKillForALiving: Never you hoe</p>
<p>Peaches: right in the heart</p>
<p>SimpForJaeJae: Anyhoe, Eunji Lee, 21, Female, German-Korean, 3rd year, Computer Engineering Technology</p>
<p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/17S6ascVi2G4UxYjaWn9MEFVs2reUIW01ubjYioTGGdM/edit?usp=sharing</p>
<p>FatSquirrel:  Damn and you asked if I’m single, you hot af ngl</p>
<p>Choco-Milk: S I M P</p>
<p>SimpForJaeJae: Common knowledge</p>
<p>FatSquirrel: Common knowledge</p>
<p>FatSquirrel: Soulmates?</p>
<p>SimpForJaeJae:  I think yes!</p>
<p>Choco-Milk:  Well then love birds //  My name is Noa Perez, 20, Non-Binary, Hispanic, 2nd year, Digital Communications/Media</p>
<p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/17S6ascVi2G4UxYjaWn9MEFVs2reUIW01ubjYioTGGdM/edit?usp=sharing</p>
<p>Peaches: Gurlll you rockin ittt</p>
<p>SimpForJaeJae: Your skin care is flawless omg</p>
<p>Choco-Milk: Your one to talk!</p>
<p>WhiteCrayon: You dropped this ⚚</p>
<p>Choco-Milk: uwu</p>
<p>WhiteCrayon: ❤️</p>
<p>WhiteCrayon: Moving on! I’m Zara Сидоров, 23, Girl, Russian, 4th year, Cosmetology/Hairstyling</p>
<p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/17S6ascVi2G4UxYjaWn9MEFVs2reUIW01ubjYioTGGdM/edit?usp=sharing</p>
<p>Peaches: An actual queen oml</p>
<p>WhiteCrayon: Nooo I am not!</p>
<p>IKillForALiving: Gurl you are the embodiment of fine</p>
<p>Choco-Milk: An actual snack uwu</p>
<p>WhiteCrayon: Why are you all so kindddd, thank you tho!</p>
<p>Peaches: Stole all my UwU’s </p>
<p>IKillForALiving has changed WhiteCrayons name to LiteralQueen</p>
<p>Peaches: V Valid</p>
<p>Peaches: @DramaticalCow Where you at bb</p>
<p>DramaticalCow: Making an entrance at subway, and oop my turn! Will Bellington, 22, male, British, 2nd year, Social worker</p>
<p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/17S6ascVi2G4UxYjaWn9MEFVs2reUIW01ubjYioTGGdM/edit?usp=sharing</p>
<p>Dad™: Broo I saw you at the campus cafe earlier!</p>
<p>DramaticalCow: Wait are you the guy who stole my coffee???</p>
<p>Dad™: not my fault you put your name as daddy</p>
<p>DramaticalCow: Bitch better sleep with one eye open tonight</p>
<p>Mom™: You stole someone's coffee again?? Damn why did I have to marry a coffee mugger</p>
<p>Peaches: XD Coffee Mugger</p>
<p>Dad™: Oof guess I’ll kermit sleep forever, anyways, hello my little salads, I’m Jake Riley, 24, male, American, Graduate, Tennis Coach</p>
<p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/17S6ascVi2G4UxYjaWn9MEFVs2reUIW01ubjYioTGGdM/edit?usp=sharing</p>
<p>LiteralQueen: First of all, little salads???, and second of all omg your doing the dad pose XD</p>
<p>Dad™: :)</p>
<p>Mom™: Damn you look good</p>
<p>Dad™: Not as much as you<br/>
IKillForALiving: Ewwwww</p>
<p>Mom™: D: // Anyways, Harvey Smith, 24, male, Australian, Graduate, Model.</p>
<p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/17S6ascVi2G4UxYjaWn9MEFVs2reUIW01ubjYioTGGdM/edit?usp=sharing</p>
<p>Dad™: Don’t be shy, show the rest of your face</p>
<p>Mom™: Ew no</p>
<p>Dad™: D:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. B is for 'Barbecue Sauce on my Titties'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ngl most of these convos are what my friends and I have talked about lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat: “The Art of Bullshit”</p>
<p>SimpoftheAges: Which one of yous left a shit in the toilet</p>
<p>Choco-Milk: It wasnt me!</p>
<p>SimpoftheAges:  Well it was fucken one of ya’s!</p>
<p>DramaticalCow: @Mom™ Pick me up I’m scared</p>
<p>Mom™: Nahhh, I wanna see what happens :)</p>
<p>DramaticalCow: Rude</p>
<p>Mom™: &gt;:(</p>
<p>Peaches: TAKE IT BACK TAKE IT BACK TAKE IT BACK</p>
<p>DramaticalCow:  aaaaahhhHHHHHH PLEASE DONT KILL ME IN SORRYYY</p>
<p>Mom™: :|</p>
<p>Dad™: Babe stop scaring the kids</p>
<p>Mom™: Make me</p>
<p>Dad™: :)</p>
<p>꧁☬_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Line Break_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-☬꧂</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peaches: Its been an hour, did he really?</p>
<p>Choco-Milk: Did dad really what?</p>
<p>IKillForALiving: ;-; nothing child, absolutely nothing</p>
<p>Literal Queen: Uhhhh take mom on a date, yeahhhhh</p>
<p>Choco-Milk: Bitch I know about sex, I aint that innocent</p>
<p>IKillForALiving: D:</p>
<p>Peaches:  I thought you were innocent</p>
<p>LiteralQueen: Turns out we were wrong</p>
<p>ChocoMilk: Anyhoe, @Dad™ @Mom™ where u at???</p>
<p>Mom™: hes evil</p>
<p>Dad™: :)</p>
<p>SimpoftheAges: First of all ew, second of all, I joined a cult</p>
<p>Peaches:  Again?</p>
<p>DramaticalCow: What do you mean by again????</p>
<p>Peaches: She joined a cult about summoning the god of pizza and from there on I new that she was gonna be my bestfriend</p>
<p>SimpoftheAges:  True love if you ask me</p>
<p>Peaches: &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
<p>SimpoftheAges:  &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
<p>DramaticalCow: I feel like I should be concerned but at this point I would have joined too</p>
<p>SimpoftheAges: lmao but like I joined a bibble cult</p>
<p>Peaches: a wut</p>
<p>SimpoftheAges: https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=bibble yeh</p>
<p>Peaches: :0</p>
<p>DramaticalCow: Oh dear lord, where do i sign up</p>
<p>Peaches: Oo me too</p>
<p>Choco-Milk: Damn I wanna join too</p>
<p>SimpoftheAges: @Fatsquirrel  Get the sign up forms</p>
<p>FatSquirrel: On it  https://docs.google.com/document/d/18yWitqZ62hRw95Oc5MJyn4_c-6A06XnwOCh7CmLXMxs/edit?usp=sharing</p>
<p>FatSquirrel: We sacrificed Cotton balls and human livers</p>
<p>Peaches: I have no words but the doc is signed </p>
<p>Peaches:  Lets goooooo</p>
<p>DramaticalCow: Whoop Whoop!</p>
<p>Choco-Milk: It’s bibble time!</p>
<p>Dad™: oh no</p>
<p>Mom™: oh yes</p>
<p>꧁☬_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Line Break_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-☬꧂</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peaches: parents are overrated, I have decided I am going to rob an orphanage and steal the teenagers because they deserve better, I also might start a gang or something with them. Not like the drug lord type gang but the "I save people but will kill you if you dare put your hand on someone" type gang</p>
<p>FatSquirrel: Lol its like the plot of part 5, so dont get doughnuted</p>
<p>Peaches:  Got it</p>
<p>꧁☬_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Line Break_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-☬꧂</p>
<p> </p>
<p>IKillForALiving: I want to be an omega only because I can get 8 sugar daddies or mommies, but I am probably a beta only because I am the mom friend and have no sexual advantages in life</p>
<p>IKillForALiving: I also want cuddles because I am touch starved and have daddy issues</p>
<p>IKillForALiving: Anyways, Hi Im chelsy, what's your favorite dinner food</p>
<p>LiteralQueen: 1 u do u man i dont judge 2 ill gladly give u cuddles cause i need them too 3 pasta?</p>
<p>Peaches: Pasta is best and yay cuddles for everyone!!</p>
<p>FatSquirrel: Damn now im hungry and touch starved, the only way to solve this problem is olive garden</p>
<p>SimpoftheAges:  Bitch mood</p>
<p>Mom™: Lol, and someone asked me what my gender was today and I was gonna answer with boy but instead someone (@Peaches) wanted to be mellow dramatic and says “At this point, my gender is a mix of female and sad potato”</p>
<p>DramaticalCow: They wildin</p>
<p>Mom™: The poor person looked petrified omg</p>
<p>Peaches:  In my defence it was funny</p>
<p>Mom™:  Your defence is bullshit, now I am stuck with you guys</p>
<p>Peaches:  But you love us</p>
<p>Mom™: …</p>
<p>Peaches:  I’ll take that as a maybe</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imma probably update every Saturday :p Anyhoe, I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter, love you all my petit chou's!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>